Tan solo quedate conmigo parte:1
by Elizard Daemon
Summary: wweh este fic lo escribi por dos amigas a las que quiero y adoro demasiado asi que simplemente dejare esto por aqui


**Tan solo quédate conmigo**

_Tan solo quédate conmigo_, decía john mientras apretaba sus manos contra las sabanas deshecho de placer en esa habitación de apartamento común

Todo empezó una tranquila noche en casa de john se encontraban los ocho protagonistas favoritos de la historia, los héroes que acabaron con el reinado de terror de Lord English

Todos se encontraban en la casa de color blanco estaban adentro en la sala todos conversaban mientras bebían un poco de alcohol

Los chicos rudos de derse se conservaban comúnmente acostumbrados al alcohol

Mientras que los chicos calidos y un poco inocentes de prospit se embriagaban con una facilidad mayor siendo john el que terminaba peor junto con los diálogos más embarazosos

El pelo de john brillaba con ligeros detalles azules, cosa que atraía demasiado a dave observaba su cuerpo con deseo pero no sabía como acercarse sin que nadie pensara que era algo "indebido"

Era algo tonto el solo hecho de pensarlo así que decidió usar una de sus mejores cartas

_oigan chicos ¿que les parece si jugamos a la botella?_

Cada quien tuvo una reacción diferente algunos se sentían nerviosos, imaginar el echo de besar a alguien que de alguna manera eres tu

Entonces roxy pregunto, mientras veía los ojos celestes y la figura asiluetada de jane

_ ¿se valen los besos entre hombres y hombres y mujeres y mujeres?_

Al decir mujeres y mujeres saboreo sus labios pasando un poco de vodka sus ojos violeta se encontraban ebrios, tal vez era la locura del momento o solo que su cuerpo efervecia al ver a la calida chica celeste

_claro que se valdrá, eso lo hará mas interesante_ dijo dave con una sonrisa diabólica mientras con sus ojos rojos y a través del cristal tintado observaba al chico azul

_ ¿Entonces empezamos?_

Todos los héroes asintieron a la vez cada quien tenia objetivos claros y así empezó todo

_Bien_ dijo rose, yo quiero empezar

Todos se mostraron sorprendidos ya que ella era la que parecía menos acorde a la idea_

Tenía sus ojos puestos en el chico azul como dave

Rose giro la botella que termino por apuntar el joven dirk

Dirk titubeo un poco inseguro y entonces acepto, se acerco a rose y la beso lentamente en sus labios pintados de labial negro, era un beso húmedo y calido para ambos, dirk se sentía incomodo pero rose parecía disfrutarlo demasiado su temperatura corporal aumentaba junto al movimiento entre los labios de ambos

Cortaron el beso y continuaron con el juego

_ ¿quien sigue?_ dijo dirk con la botella en la mano y con sus mejillas sonrojadas

Jake tomo la botella con un poco de enojo ante aquella escena

_sigo yo si no les molesta_

Tomo la botella y comenzó a girar, todos se mostraban nerviosos en especial jane

Nadie creía en quien quedo la botella, dave trago saliva y dijo

_bien, lo haré_

Jake se dirigió hacia los labios de dave sentía sus labios un poco tímidos como si guardaran un secreto, los ojos selváticos de jake se encontraron con los ojos rojos de dave era una lucha como un incendio en la selva, dave se sentía incomodo ya que su primer beso con un hombre no fue con john, si no con jake

Al parar dave se sonrojo y se puso sus lentes rápidamente

_bien q-quien sigue_ dijo dave con su sonrojo jake se notaba estable, según el fue como besar a dirk pero con un buen beso, esto ultimo lo dijo viendo a dirk intentando dar un reproche e intentando hacer que quede como "menos"

_roxy tomo la botella y comenzó a girar, al apuntar a jane paro la botella y se abalanzo hacia ella la besaba con pasión y desesperación comenzó a acariciar su vientre y permanecía besándola, todos veían ese derroche de pasión entre la chica celeste y la chica de color rosa

Jake vio a dirk y se acurruco en el, observaba sus raros ojos de color naranja su mirada de hombre lo atraía y no quería que se perdiera, comenzó a besarlo lentamente y susurro en su oído

_no quiero dejar de besarte nunca dirk, quiero tenerte, te necesito perdona por todo_

Dirk solo soltó una lágrima y susurro

_estas perdonado dulzura_ comenzó a besarlo y lo tomo entre sus brazos cargándolo como si fuera una "princesa" y el su príncipe encantado dirigió su mirada a john y hablo

_Disculpa john pero, queremos hacer algo, ¿podemos entrar al cuarto de invitados?_

_ah claro pero que van a ha_

_gracias_, soltó una ligera sonrisa y se dirigió al cuarto con jake entre brazos

_Bien creo que solo quedamos nosotros_

Dijo john después de estar casi toda la noche callado

Jade observaba a rose con un poco de timidez y le dijo

_rose, creo que me gustas, eres una chica linda y no puedo evitarlo tus ojos violetas y las caídas de tu pelo tu suave piel blanca y tus labios, quiero que seas la duda desnuda que le da luz al poco espacio que hay en mi mente_

Rose, se sonrojo totalmente y observo los ojos de esmeralda de jade, no sabia que hacer así que solo la beso lentamente, ambas comenzaron a acariciarse con amor, y adoración

Los corazones de ambas se sincronizaron mientras tomaban sus manos lentamente

John observo a dave y no hizo falta decir nada, ambos se sonrojaron pues sabían lo que iba a pasar, se acercaron el uno al otro y tímidamente fueron acercando sus labios, pero algo paso un choque eléctrico los separo de golpe

_ah, dave ¿que fue eso?_ dijo john sorprendido y con un poco de tristeza

_no lo se john_ bueno no debió ser nada, solo ven y bésame

Se volvieron a acercar dave acaricio las mejillas rosadas de john y acaricio lentamente john cerros sus ojos y dave volvió a intentar besarlo pero volvió a suceder lo mismo, la barrera de energía aparecía una y otra vez cada que sus labios se iban a chocar

_Dave, no entiendo esto, que esta pasando_

_no lo se, pero creo saber cual será la solución, despierta a jade y rose_

John movió a las dos chicas que quedaron dormidas y exhaustas, los alpha se encontraban en cuartos de visita bastante ocupados, se escuchaban muchos gritos y gemidos de jane y jake y suspiros enlatados que pedían a gritos llenos de placer un poco "mas"

_ah, mmm por que me despertaron_ dijeron rose y jade al unísono

_Chicas algo esta pasando miren_ dave y john intentaron besarse pero la barrera volvió a aparecer

_y eso a nosotras en que nos incumbe_ dijeron ambas de nuevo

_creo que se quien esta ocasionando esto pero necesito los poderes de ambas para encontrarlo, rose tu lo localizaras con tu poder de videncia y jade tu me moverás a trabes del espacio, yo usare el tiempo para llegar al momento exacto y luego regresaremos aquí en un minuto_ dijo dave

_bien pero tienen que liberar la barrera de nuevo_ dijo rose

_Esta bien _ dijo dave mientras repetía con john el proceso que liberaba la barrera

_bien creo que lo encontre, jade las cordenadas son_

X1 778.964 Y1725.270 Z2099

_Bien lo tengo_ dijo jade

Y el tiempo es 00/00/00 a las 00/00/00

_Lo tengo_ dijo dave

_Vayámonos_

Entraron en un vortice entre espacio y tiempo, después john activo sus poderes para que todos pudieran mantenerse flotando y ver lo que sucedía

Podían observar a un chico de labios de gran tamaño y cabello castaño un poco alborotado, de lentes oscuros que se encontraba tecleando en la computadora

_Hey tu_

_¿Dave?_ dijo sorprendido el chico

_ ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?_ dijo dave totalmente sorprendido

_ah, bueno, yo soy tu "creador" supongo_ dijo con un tono confuso

_explícate_ dijo dave con una intriga mientras le clavaba la mirada

_tu eres un personaje que yo cree_ dijo el creador

_bueno, eso no importa solo vengo a preguntar ¿por que no puedo besar al chico que me gusta?_ dijo enfurecido mientras le veía

_bueno dave, cuando te cree use un código base y ese código me permite bloquear y formar tu mente como sea, algo debió de salir mal eso es todo, solo tengo que arreglarlo_

El chico se acerco a la computadora y comenzó a leer y teclear códigos de computación avanzada

_aquí esta, parece que en el formato de bloqueo, el código de john se atravesó_

_ ¿se puede arreglar?_ dijo dave con gran preocupación

_claro, solo haré esto_ tecleo un poco y todo se "arreglo"

_entonces ¿ya puedo besarlo?_ dijo dave con una gran emoción

_claro que si, en realidad aparte te acabo de dar un poder que te gustara ya es hora de que vuelvan al lugar del que vinieron_

Fugazmente se abrió un agujero negro que comenzó a absorberlos, era como una especie de portal

_espera, cual es tu nombre_ decía dave mientras el portal lo atraía hacia adentro

_Andrew Hussie_ el agujero tomo posesión completa de los betas y aparecieron de regreso en la casa de john, los chicos aparecieron frente a dirk y jake que en ese momento se encontraban haciendo el amor

Jake tomaba fuertemente las caderas de dirk para adentrarse en su cuerpo, lentamente se besaban pero lo hacían con rudeza y cariño a la vez dirk soltaba gemidos, consumido por el placer al igual que jake y los chicos beta simplemente se acostaron en la cama, se tumbaron mientras veían ese despilfarre de excitación, no querían admitirlo pero en realidad querían hacer lo mismo john quería ser sometido por dave

Dave se acerco lentamente y acaricio de nuevo las mejillas de john que se volvieron totalmente rosadas lo atrajo y beso sus labios lentamente

John se mostraba tímido pero tomaba ritmo lentamente hasta empezar a excitarse john elevo su brazo y rodeo el cuello de el chico rojo

Sus ojos se encontraron ojos de fuego que incendiaban el océano escondido en los ojos de john dave observaba sus dientes juguetones que se mordían el labio inferior

Dave se abalanzo hacia su cuello y comenzó a morderlo lentamente, se encontraba suspirando y gimiendo con emoción

_dave ah, quiero hacer lo mismo que ellos_ dijo john con su piel totalmente enrojecida

Mientras veía los ojos rojos de dave

_ _solo contigo me siento seguro, así que no me sueltes y tan solo quédate conmigo_ _


End file.
